Julgamento no País de Gelo
by Saechanbr
Summary: eu sou péssima com resumos. Vai haver um julgamento no País do Gelo, os dois koorimes que nós conhecemos vão participar, mas isso é só o começo da aventura.
1. Default Chapter

Título: Julgamento no País de Gelo

Autora: Saechan )

Série: Yu Yu Hakusho

Pares: Hiei/Kurama

Classificação: R

Estilo: Aventura

Direitos Autorais: Hiei, Kurama e todo o Universo de Yu Yu Hakusho pertencem a Togashi-sama e um bando de empresas que estão até hoje ganhando rios de dinheiros com eles. Eu não ganho nenhum centavo, só muita diversão e quem sabe alguns amigos.

Resumo: eu sou péssima com resumos. Vai haver um julgamento no País do Gelo, os dois koorimes que nós conhecemos vão participar, mas isso é só o começo da aventura.

**# Julgamento no País de Gelo #**

**por Saechan******

Prólogo – Pesadelo 

- Hina teve gêmeos!! Uma das crianças é um menino!!!

- Oh!! Que mulher imunda.

- Criança impura deve morrer.

- Não tenha piedade Lui.

- Criança impura deve morrer.

- Termine o que começou Lui. Você já jogou o menino. Agora é a vez da menina.

- NÃO LUI POR FAVOR. NÃO MATE MINHA FILHA TAMBÉM.

Minha mãe gritava desesperada. No colo de Lui eu ouvia seus gritos enquanto aguardava minha vez de ser atirada para fora do País de gelo.

- Me desculpe pequenina eu não posso fazer nada.

- NÃO LUI, NÃOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

Os gritos de minha mãe são se perdem, enterrados peloo assovio do vento que começo a ouvir quando meu corpo é largado do alto do precipício. Eu fui jogada do alto da ilha flutuante que é o País de Gelo. Meu corpo cai durante vários minutos. E quando a queda chega ao final, não é a água fria que ou a relva macia, que me recebem. São pedras pontiagudas, que dilaceram meu corpo provocando uma dor imensa. Diante desse sofrimento a morte é para mim é uma benção.

- NÃOOOOO!!!!! NÃOOOO!!!! AHHH

Foi só um pesadelo. Está tudo bem. Eu acordo muito assustada deitada em meu futton percebo que meu corpo está molhado de suor e meu coração bate descompassada mente. Há uma enorme pressão na boca de meu estômago.

Foi só um pesadelo eu não devia ficar tão impressionada com essas coisas. Lui me contou tudo o que aconteceu no dia de meu nascimento. Meu irmão é que foi jogado do precipício, eu não. Eu fui considerada pura e criada no País de Gelo. Por que , então, estou tendo esses sonhos agora? Não importa, um sonho mal é apenas um sonho mal. Eu tenho que voltar a dormir. Amanhã será um dia cheio. Mas, em minha cabeça aquela frase fica martelando "Criança impura deve morrer" e o que mais me assusta é a certeza de que desta vez ela está se referindo a mim.

- Yukina você está com algum problema? Genkai perguntou de repente para a jovem Koorime.

- Não obaasan. Esta tudo bem.

- Vamos menina, fale logo o que está acontecendo. Você esta com uma cara de quem não dormiu a noite inteira e está mais distraída que o normal.

- Não foi nada mestra, verdade. Yukina tentou desconversar.

- Você sabe que eu não gosto de rodeios. Até na hora de suas obrigações no templo você estava com esse ar ausente. É alguma coisa com Hiei ou com Kuwabara. Desembucha logo menina. A mestra Genkai falava com sua natural rispidez mas era visível que ela estava preocupada com a menina.

A menina sentou perto da velha mestra e começou meio embaraçada.

- A senhora vai achar que é besteira minha, mas eu tive um pesadelo que me deixou apavorada.

Foi assim que a koorime começou a contar o pesadelo que tivera na noite anterior. A velha ouvia com atenção tentando descobrir o seu significado ou o motivo para o medo da menina. Ao final do relato ela ponderou um pouco antes de começar a falar.

- Mas Yukina você não acha que está impressionada com bobagem. Você sabe que tudo isso que aconteceu em seu sonho é apenas uma versão da realidade. Seu irmão, Hiei é quem foi jogado. Você foi considerada pura e criada no País de Gelo. Provavelmente você só está preocupada por essa situação com seu irmão não se resolver. Será que você não está se sentindo culpada por ter sido salva enquanto ele foi lançado daquele precipício? Não foi culpa sua mas lá no fundo você deve está se culpando por Hiei não se abrir com você. Você está desejando ter tido o mesmo destino que ele no passado.

- Não!!! Yukina exclamou entristecida. - Não é isso mestra. Há algo que eu não contei nem a senhora. Os olhos da Koorime se encheram de lágrimas em seguida pequenas pedras precisas começaram a estala no chão. - Eu menti quando disse que recebi permissão para procurar meu irmão ...

- Eu já sabia disso minha filha. É claro que as Koorimes não iriam permitir que você viesse procurar um irmão que elas mesmas jogaram para a morte. Qualquer um com um pouco de bom senso saberia disso. Eu só não falei nada pois achava que você um dia iria se abriri comigo. Mas não se preocupe, seja o que for o que houve eu não vou te recriminar.

- Lui me disse para vim para cá porque eu também sou uma criança impura, essa é a verdade. Ela falou e em seguida cobriu o rosto com as mãos e começou a chorar convulsivamente. – Eu também deveria ter sido jogada para morte como Hiei.

O número de jóias de lagrimas foram aumentando no chão, enquanto a velha mestra em um de seus raros momentos de ternura puxou a menina para deitar sua cabeça em seu colo.

- chore que isso faz bem. Quando você se acalmar eu vou querer saber todo os detalhes sobre essa história, mas por enquanto pode desabafar. E ela ficou fazendo um cafuné na menina de cabelos verdes por um bom tempo ainda.

Saechan - Setembro de 2001

Eu comecei a escrever essa história em 1998, logo depois que descobri as fanfics. Cheguei a escrever a maioria dos capítulos mas até hoje não tinha digitado a história ou mesmo terminado. Eu sei como ela vai terminar e o que está faltando só preciso sentar e escrever. O problema é ter tempo para digitar. Achei que se começasse a apresentar a história eu me sentiria obrigada a fazer isso o mais breve possível. Se tiver algum comentário ou alguma dúvida e só escrever 


	2. A história de Yukina

Título: Julgamento no País de Gelo

Autora: Saechan )

Série: Yu Yu Hakusho

Pares: Hiei/Kurama

Classificação: R

Estilo: Aventura

Direitos Autorais: Hiei, Kurama e todo o Universo de Yu Yu Hakusho pertencem a Togashi-sama e um bando de empresas que estão até hoje ganhando rios de dinheiros com eles. Eu não ganho nenhum centavo, só muita diversão e quem sabe alguns amigos.

Resumo: eu sou péssima com resumos. Vai haver um julgamento no País do Gelo e os dois koorimes que nós conhecemos vão participar, mas isso é só o começo da aventura.

**Julgamento no País de Gelo**

**por Saechan**

Capitulo 1 - A história de Yukina

Levou algum tempo até que Yukina se acalmasse o suficiente para poder começar a falar com a mestra Genkai. A bela Koorime sentou-se ao lado da velha senhora, respirou fundo e começou a contar a história que ela havia ocultado por tanto tempo.

Com sua sabedoria a mestra ficou sentada ao seu lado com a cabeça baixa, para não intimidar a menina com seu olhar, mas demonstrando com sua postura, que estava atenta a cada palavra de Yukina. .

"Como a senhora sabe koorimes são uma raça composta apenas por mulheres. Quando chega a idade apropriada elas geram uma criança sem a ajuda de ninguém. Enquanto as koorimes não têm contato com um homem as crianças são sempre do sexo feminino. Quando ocorre esse contato a criança que nasce é do sexo masculino. Essa criança é chamada de impura e é considerado um ser perverso e maligno por isso seu destino é a morte. Ela é jogada para fora da ilha flutuante que é o País de Gelo, pouco depois do nascimento. A mãe da criança é perdoada se erradicar o seu mal com as próprias mãos, caso contrário ela tem o mesmo destino que a criança."

"Quando uma koorime dar a luz ela derrama uma lágrima, esta se torna uma jóia que é dada à criança recém nascida. Minha mãe derramou duas lágrimas no dia do meu nascimento. Isso porque nasceram duas crianças, eu e meu irmão, Hiei. Por ser uma criança do sexo masculino ele foi considerado impuro, e por isso condenado à morte. Como eu sou do sexo feminino fui considerada pura e por isso fui poupada."

"O que eu não sabia é que apesar de ter sido considerada pura eu também deveria ter compartilhado o mesmo destino com o meu irmão. Nenhum bebê sobrevive se não for cuidada por alguém. Como minha mãe se recusou a matar Hiei ela foi condenada a morte e eu por não ter quem cuidasse de mim também deveria morrer. Quando uma koorime morre ao dar a luz à criança normalmente é adotada, mas quem iria adotar a irmã de uma criança impura?"

"A melhor amiga de minha mãe, Lui, foi quem me salvou. Ela se responsabilizou por mim, mesmo sabendo a verdade, desconhecida de todos, que eu também era uma criança impura apesar de ter nascido menina. Minha mãe contou a verdade para Lui, esperando que ela fosse fiel as idéias que as duas compartilhavam desde jovens de que uma criança impura não era necessariamente um monstro, como era apregoado no País do Gelo. Lui foi fiel a essa convicção e não só me adotou como também colocou um feitiço protetor em meu irmão. Foi por isso que ele sobreviveu à queda."

"Lui me criou sem fazer nenhuma distinção entre mim e sua própria filha Hina (batizada assim em homenagem a minha mãe), que nasceu alguns anos depois. Eu cresci feliz como qualquer koorime, sem saber a verdade sobre o meu nascimento. Sempre pensei que a minha mãe tinha morrido no parto. Nunca desconfiei da verdade. Nem tinha como desconfiar. Não havia diferenças entre mim e as outras meninas de minha idade."

"Para não dizer que não havia nenhuma diferença entre nós devo dizer que meu poder de cura apareceu antes da idade normal e ele sempre foi muito forte. Eu também sempre adorei os animais e fazia de tudo para está perto deles. No País do Gelo é inverno o ano todo por isso são poucos os animais que vivem lá. Percebendo o meu amor pelos animais Lui me levava constantemente a terra firme para poder brincar. Existia uma passagem secreta. e eu acho que foi assim que minha mãe conheceu o meu pai."

"Para Lui essas escapadas exigiam uma certa dose de sacrifício, as koorimes não agüentam o calor por muito tempo, mas eu não sentia nada. Mesmo assim eu não desconfiei da minha verdadeira condição. Eu acreditava que a alegria de está com os animais ou o meu poder de cura, mais poderoso, me tornava imune ao calor."

"Quando eu fiquei mais velha Lui passou a deixar eu sair para esses passeios sozinha. Eu fazia isso com freqüência, pois tinha um certo problema em casa. Hina tinha ciúmes de mim e vivia implicando comigo. Ela não entendia o porquê de ter que dividir a sua mãe."

"Foi num desses passeios que eu fui capturada. Um bando de youkais caçadores de escravos me pegou e levou para o bem longe da passagem para o País do Gelo. Eu fui levada para um enorme castelo onde havia muita música e bebida. Youkais de toda as formas se divertiam com mulheres e homens seminus. Algumas mulheres foram encarregadas de me preparar. Diziam que eu seria leiloada naquela noite e que o meu dono esperava ganhar uma grande fortuna pela minha primeira vez."

"Eu não entendia nada do que elas estavam falando, mas lutei quando elas tentaram tirar minha roupa. A mais velha delas então me deu um tapa muito forte no rosto. Eu nunca havia apanhado na minha vida. Não consegui resistir e chorei pela primeira vez. Não foi a dor do tapa e sim a descoberta da violência, algo inexististe em meu lar. Pela primeira vez eu havia sido agredida. Como era de se esperar minhas lágrimas viraram jóias imediatamente. Isso causou o maior alvoroço entre aquelas mulheres."

"Meu dono foi chamado imediatamente e foi ele que descobriu a verdade sobre minha origem. Eu era uma koorime, uma das donzelas de gelo. Logo os planos para aquela noite foram mudados. Por algum motivo eu não fui leiloada."

_O dono dela deve ter pensado que se ela deixasse de ser uma donzela perderia o poder de transformas suas lágrimas em jóias. Foi a sorte dela. Mesmo tendo sido vendida para um bordel, não foi violentada, e com isso conseguiu preservar toda a pureza e ingenuidade das koorimes_. Raciocinou em silêncio a mestra. Ela não queria tecer nenhum comentário para não desviar o pensamento da menina e deixa-la livre para contar tudo o que ficara oculto.

"Até hoje eu não entendo o que seria esse tal de leilão ou o que iria acontecer comigo naquela noite. Eu só sei que a parti dali fiquei enclausurada num quarto muito escuro. Foi nesse dia também que se iniciou a rotina diária , que durou todo os anos de meu cativeiro. Todo os dias alguém vinha me bater e depois juntar as jóias que se formavam de minhas lagrimas."

"Tempo depois o castelo foi atacado e eu soube que era por minha causa. Alguém ouviu falar do meu poder e desejou me ter para si. E foi assim durante meses, eu passei de mão em mão até que fui contrabandeada para o Ningenkai. Meu primeiro dono foi Sakyo, do Black Black Club, depois fui roubada de novo e passei para as mãos de Taroukane, o pior de todos os donos que tive."

"Um dia tive a esperança de ser livre. Um dos meus guardas se apiedou de mim e tentou me libertar, mas foi em vão. Ele acabou sendo morto na minha frente. Nesse dia perdi todas as esperanças de ser libertada. Não podia fugir sozinha e não queria que ninguém mais se arriscasse por minha causa. Resolvi aceitar meu cativeiro como algo definitivo."

"Meu coração começou a endurecer por dentro. Já havia perdido a conta do tempo em que estava presa, anos já haviam se passado. O sofrimento não me afetava mais. Eu parei de chorar e comecei a esperar a morte."

"Jamais poderia imaginar que um dia meu irmão e seus amigos chegariam para me salvar. Quando Kasuma fez o contato mental comigo eu fiquei espantada. Não entendia como um desconhecido poderia se ligar a mim daquele jeito. Lembrei-me da outra tentativa de me libertar e fiquei apreensiva por ele e seus amigos, mas eles conseguiram. Taroukane e seus guarda-costas foram derrotados e eu fui libertada."

Enquanto falava sua mente vagou para aquele dia tão feliz. Parecia que tudo estava acontecendo novamente (Hiei libertando Taroukane ao seu pedido, ela cuidando de Kasuma...) ali diante de seus olhos enquanto contava tudo para a velha mestra.

"Você vai mesmo?"

"Sim Kasuma, nos mulheres das neves temos o costume de viver constantemente no País do Gelo. Adeus e obrigada! Obrigado!"

Agora que estava livre eu devia voltar para casa. Anos haviam se passado desde que fui raptada. Lui devia está sofrendo muito com a minha ausência. Eu tinha que volta logo.

Parti deixando para trás um Kasuma muito triste. Em meu intimo eu sentia uma dor que naquela época eu não sabia o que era (saudade). Caminhei durante dias até o local onde o País de Gelo deveria está. Apesar dos anos longe de casa eu encontrei com facilidade a passagem secreta de volta para a minha terra e a atravessei com alegria. Eu estava de volta. Sentia aquele vento gelado batendo no meu corpo e a neve que caia a minha volta. Minha terra é tão bonita com toda aquela neve.

Já era muito tarde da noite quando eu cheguei e não havia ninguém acordada. As mulheres de gelo dormem muito cedo. Eu corri para a minha casa e entrei feliz. Fui para o quarto de Lui e a vi dormindo calmamente. Ela tinha envelhecido um pouco, mas continuava bonita e serena. Não quis perturbar seu sono. Sabia que teríamos o resto da vida para estarmos juntas (pelo menos era o que eu pensava) e por isso fui para o meu quarto. Eu me encantei em ver como Hina havia crescido nesse anos. Deitei na minha cama e dormi feliz por estar de volta em casa com a minha família.

Fui acordada por uma Hina muito espantada.

"Yukina você voltou!!!. Ela falou se jogando nos meus braços, sem conseguir esconder a sua alegria. Apesar de implicar muito comigo Hina na verdade gosta de mim eu sempre soube. Era o ciúme que atrapalhava a nossa amizade."

Ciúme este que voltou imediatamente quando Lui entrou. Minha mãe adotiva estava muito espantada, mas não se fez de rogada e me abraçou muito forte. Com a alegria de me ver ela chorou uma única lagrima. Eu fiquei muito emocionada com isso (na verdade lágrimas de koorimes são muito raras, em geral elas só choram no nascimento de suas filhas), era como se minha volta tivesse me tornado realmente filha da Lui.

Por isso o ciúme de Hina não só voltou como triplicou. Isso nunca havia acontecido antes. Uma koorime chora por alguém que não era sua filha.

"Eu não acredito. você chorou uma lágrima para ela. Você não podia fazer isso ela não é sua filha, só eu que sou. Hina falou magoada."

"Yukina sempre foi minha filha. Ela é um presente de minha melhor amiga e eu a amo como se fosse minha. Fico feliz em poder dá a ela a jóia que ela merece."

Enquanto se lembrava do ocorrido Yukina brincava com a pequena jóia presa em seu pescoço por um cordão. _Eu pude dar a jóia de minha mãe para o Hiei porque tenho a jóia de Lui, a mãe que me criou e me amou incondicionalmente._

"Mamãe!!!" Eu chamei Lui assim pela primeira vez em minha vida e abracei com mais força ainda. "Eu voltei para casa. Nunca mais vou me afastar de vocês."

Por estarmos abraçadas eu pude sentir o estremecimento involuntário de Lui. Algo não estava certo. A pesar de está visivelmente feliz com a minha volta Lui se assustou quando eu disse aquelas palavras. Eu quis perguntar o qual era o problema, mas ela não deixou. Fez questão de saber em todo os detalhes o que havia acontecido comigo durante todos aqueles anos.

Eu contei toda a história para ela, desde o meu rapto ao meu salvamento Kasuma e seus amigos. Naquele momento aproveite para perguntar a Lui como era possível aquele jovem desconhecido ter formado uma ligação comigo daquele jeito.

"Eu não sei minha querida. Nós do País do Gelo não temos contatos com homens. Eu não tenho nenhuma idéia sobre isso. Talvez a sua mãe pudesse te explicar, mas eu não posso. Ela falou com calma."

"Por que você acha que minha mãe saberia sobre isso? Eu perguntei curiosa."

Essa foi a deixa para Lui me contar toda a verdade sobre o meu nascimento. Foi duro saber a verdade. Uma criança impura era o pior monstro de minha sociedade e de repente eu descobria que era um daqueles monstros. _Por que isso está acontecendo comigo. Eu já não sofri demais?_ foi o que pensei naquela hora. Mas Lui foi muito bondosa comigo, ela me explicou as convicções dela e me fez ver que eu não era um monstro, nem eu nem o irmão que eu tinha. Naquele momento eu lembrei do jovem de cabelos pretos que havia impedido Taroukane de fugir me levando embora enquanto Kasuma lutava com os Irmãos Toguro (se ele não tivesse feito isso eu estaria até hoje nas garras daquele monstro). Eu me lembrei de como ele estava cheio de ódio e pronto para matar Taroukane, mas parou quando eu lhe pedi. Na hora em que essas lembranças vieram eu soube que Hiei era o meu irmão.

Eu falei de minha descoberta para Lui e ela pareceu ficar um pouco mais aliviada. Ela ainda não havia terminado de falar tudo o que precisava. Faltava falar da necessidade de minha partida. Sendo impura eu não podia viver no Pais de Gelo agora que cresci ou acabaria sendo condenada a morte.

"Mas Yukina, como as Koorimes poderiam descobri a verdade? Genkai perguntou curiosa. Se elas já haviam considerado você pura no dia do seu nascimento não havia motivo para elas mudarem de idéia depois."

"Eu não expliquei antes, mas o parto de uma Koorime é muito complicado é preciso pelo menos três outras mulheres de gelo assistindo ou então a morte da mãe é certa. Ao contrario das ningens, o corpo das Koorimes não se dilata para a saída do bebê. A barriga da mãe deve ser cortada para a retirada da criança. Se não tiver pelo menos três Koorimes para fechar o corte a mãe morre com a hemorragia. As vezes três não são suficientes. Em famílias com históricos de morte no parto e comum seis ou oito koorimes assistirem o parto. Meu povo é muito unido. Elas se preocupam umas com as outras."

"Entendi! A velha mestra falou. Agora que você cresceu logo chegaria a hora de você também ter sua filha, mas como você é uma criança impura..."

"Eu não poderei engravidar sem está com um homem. Yukina completou. E como os partos são públicos não há como esconder que eu não fiquei grávida ouse. Quando o tempo passasse e eu não ficasse grávida as koorimes saberia a verdade e eu seria morta. por isso Lui me mandou voltar aqui para o Ningenkai. Ela achou que o meu irmão ou os meus salvadores poderiam tomar conta de mim."

"Mas como ela sabia que você iria consegui acha-los?"

"Ela sabia do torneio das trevas. O anuncio chegou em todo os cantos do Makai. Como meus salvadores eram detetives espirituais eles com certeza estariam no torneio. Eu passei dias escondida em minha casa até chegar a época do Torneio. Nenhuma koorime soube que eu tinha voltado. Quando ao época do torneio chegou eu me despedi de minha mãe e de minha irmã e vim para o Ningenkai começar uma nova vida."

"E por que você mentiu dizendo que tinha recebido permissão para procurar o seu irmão? Não é uma recriminação, menina! A velha completou quando viu Yukina se encolher de vergonha. Eu só estou curiosa."

"Eu não queria mentir, mas Lui falou que os detetives sobrenaturais poderiam resolver me mandar de volta se soubessem que eu era uma fugitiva de meu país. Certo ou errado as koorimes apenas seguem as tradições de seu povo."

"Lui estava certa. Com o meu menino e os outros não teria problema, mas Koema estava lá e se ele soubesse a verdade ele teria que seguir as lei do Mundo Espiritual e você seria levada de volta."

"Então a senhora não está zangada com a minha mentira? Ela perguntou timidamente."

"Eu já disse que não iria te recriminar. Você não acredita em mim?"

"É claro que sim, e agora mais ainda."

"Ótimo. Mas agora temos que nos preparar logo logo teremos muitas visitas."

"Visitas?"

"Sim. Eu vou chamar Yusuke e os outros. Seu pesadelo pode ser apenas um pesadelo ou talvez não. Por via das dúvidas quero conversar com os meninos. Yusuke e Kurama têm conexões com o Makai. Eles podem mandar observadores para verem como anda as coisas naquela ilha flutuante de onde você veio. Também será bom se Hiei vier. É possível que ele pare com a besteira de não se revelar, quando souber que você também é impura como ele. E a visita de seu namorado vai te fazer muito bem depois deste pesadelo."

Yukina ficou vermelha depois do ultimo comentário. Ela e Kasuma tinham começado o namoro poucas semanas atrás e ela ainda ficava envergonhada com isso. Keiko e Shisuro lhe haviam explicado tudo sobre os sentimentos de Kasuma por ela e os seus próprios também. Elas explicaram todas as etapas dos relacionamentos ningens. Reconhecendo que amava o grandalhão a koorime resolveu aceitar o namoro.

"Vamos, vamos menina. Você tem que catar toda essas jóias que você espalhou pela sala e ir para cozinha preparar algo para eles comerem. Você sabe que Yusuke e Kuwabara estão sempre mortos de fome."

A menina sorriu do comentário da mestra e começou a trabalhar enquanto a velha senhora saia.

Genkai parecia calma, mas na verdade estava preocupada. Tinha a sensação de que o pesadelo de Yukina era o prenuncio de muitas confusões pela frete.

Fim do capitulo 1

Próximo capítulo – Visitas Inesperadas


	3. Visitas Inesperadas

Título: Julgamento no País de Gelo

Autora: Saechan )

Série: Yu Yu Hakusho

Pares: Hiei/Kurama

Classificação: R

Estilo: Aventura

Direitos Autorais: Hiei, Kurama e todo o Universo de Yu Yu Hakusho pertencem a Togashi-sama e um bando de empresas que estão até hoje ganhando rios de dinheiros com eles. Eu não ganho nenhum centavo, só muita diversão e quem sabe alguns amigos.

Resumo: eu sou péssima com resumos. Vai haver um julgamento no País do Gelo e os dois koorimes que nós conhecemos vão participar, mas isso é só o começo da aventura.

**Julgamento no Pais de Gelo**

**por Saechan**

Capitulo 2 - Visitas Inesperadas

Yukina terminou de catar a inúmeras pedrinhas preciosas que criara com aquela profusão de lágrimas e correu para a cozinha. Depois das palavras da mestra Genkai ela estava mais calma e até mesmo achando que aquela preocupação toda era besteira. Mesmo assim estava feliz por ter a visita de seu amado Kazuma e dos outros rapazes. Será que Hiei também viria? Já fazia um tempão que ele não aparecia. Ela já estava planejando pergunta para Kurama"kun, caso seu irmão não viesse. Yukina tinha certeza de que Kurama sabia muito bem como estava Hiei. Depois que aprendera sobre aquele sentimento inquietante chamado amor a koorime havia conseguido entender bem o que ligava o seu irmão ao Youko. E estava muito feliz pelos dois.

Bem mais calma e com outros pensamentos na cabeça Yukina começou a preparar o lanche que seria servido quando os rapazes chegassem. A mestra tinha razão, Kazuma e Yusuke estavam sempre mortos de fome e ela precisava preparar bastante comida.

A koorime estava tão distraída com suas tarefas na cozinha que nem sentiu o olhar cheio de raiva que a

seguia. Só soube que tinha alguém ali quando foi jogada no chão e sentiu o corpo que caiu sobre o seu puxando seus cabelos.

A menina de cabelos verde"água gritou de dor e tentou se livrar do peso que a pressionava no chão enquanto seu cabelo continuava sendo puxado com muita força.

"POR SUA CAUSA MINHA MÃE VAI MORRER, A CULPA É SUA, SUA. Hina gritava enquanto puxava o cabelo de Yukina com muita raiva."

Alguns segundos depois Yukina foi libertada. Ela olhou para a velha mestra que segurava a menina com apenas uma mão, enquanto Hina se debatia tentando se livrar. Alertada pela gritaria Genkai havia corrido para a cozinha.

"Me solta, me solta. Eu só tava fazendo ela pagar o mau que me fez. Minha mãe vai morrer por culpa dela."

"Hina o que você está dizendo? O que aconteceu com Lui? A koorime perguntou preocupada. "

"Ela foi presa e vai ser julgada por sua culpa!!! Por sua culpa ela vai morrer!!!"

"... Yukina sentiu um peso no coração e ficou muda. Ela sempre temeu que algo assim acontecesse. Agora sabia que seu pesadelo tinha algum fundamento. Ter saído do País de Gelo não resolveu o problema e Lui era quem estava pagando por isso."

"Explica isso direito. Falou a mestra Genkai a ver que sua protegida não estava em condições de falar.

"O conselho de anciãs descobriu que Yukina está viva e como ela não teve uma filha na época certa eles chegaram a conclusão de que ela é uma criança impura."

"Mas como isso é possível? Como elas podem saber? Explique isso direitogarota. A mestra virou para Hina. "Como elas ficaram sabendo que Yukina estava viva e principalmente, por que Lui foi presa? Yukina foi declarada pura e aceita entre as koorimes no dia de seu nascimento. Lui não pode ser acusa por esse engano."

"Foram os contadores de histórias. Dois deles estiveram lá contando episódios do torneio que aconteceu no Ningenkai. Uma das histórias foi uma comédia sobre um ningen que estava todo estrupiado, mas que quando viu a sua namorada ficou forte e venceu o seu adversário. "

"Kazuma. Yukina falou baixinho."

"Eles disseram que a tal namorada era uma koorime que tinha sido prisioneira no Ningekai durante muitos anos. Acho que foi por isso que eles contaram essa história, pensaram que meu povo ia gosta de ouvir uma história sobre uma de nós. Quando ouviram isso as anciãs pediram mais informações sobre a garota e chegaram a conclusão de que era Yukina.Minha mãe foi traída pelo kimono que Yukina estava usando no torneio. Foi um presente de despedida para Yukina. Muitas compatriotas viram quando minha mãe estava costurando este kimono. Elas chegaram a conclusão de que para Yukina tivesse o kimono ela deveria ter estado no País do Gelo. Minha mãe foi presa por não ter avisado ao conselho. Agora ela está na prisão aguardando o julgamento e se for condenada será morta. A menina falou com tristeza e começou a chorar. Agora era a cozinha de Genkai que começava a ficar cheia de pedras preciosas."

Triste com a notícia e condoída com o sofrimento de sua irmã adotiva, Yukina pegou a garota nos braços. Está estava tão presa na tristeza que nem notou quem à estava consolando. Ou talvez tenha sido para isso mesmo que ela tinha vinda ao ningenkai. Buscar conforto nos braços de sua irmã adotiva. Irmã que ela fingia odiar, mas que na verdade amava de todo o coração. Hina chorou até adormecer nos braços de Yukina.

Hina foi deixada num quarto enquanto Yukina voltava para a cozinha para terminar de preparar a comida. Logo Yusuke, Kuwabara e Kurama chegaram preocupados com a chamada súbita. Eles comeram enquanto Yukina e Genkai contava o que estava acontecendo.

"Não se preocupe minha querida Yukina. Começou o seu namorado. Eu Kasuma Kuwabara o homem vou até o Makai liberta a sua mãe adotiva. Não vou permitir que nada de mal aconteça com ela."

"Infelizmente isso é algo que você não pode fazer, meu amigo. Foram as palavras calma de Kurama. Apesar de não concordamos com as leis koorimes elas são legitimas. O País do Gelo é um território reconhecido do Makai e nós não podemos ir contra as suas leis. Graças a Enki os youkais não podem atacar o Ningenkai, mas nós também não podemos atacar os youkais. Existem muitos deles que querem se rebelar contra a lei de Enki e só esperam um motivo para poderem se rebelar. Um ataque contra as koorimes seria um prato cheio para os revoltosos.

"Mas... mas... nós não podemos deixar a mãe adotiva de Yukina ser morta. Temos que fazer alguma coisa. Kuwabara falou preocupado."

"Eu sei pastel. Yusuke falou irritado. Nós temos que pensar em alguma coisa. Quem sabe eu poderia mandar alguns dos carequinhas lá do meu reino irem buscar essa tal de Lui. Se for um youkai a fazer o serviço não haverá problema, não é?"

"Não! Foi a resposta taxativa de Kurama. "Como você pode ser o herdeiro de um dos reinos mais importante e não entende nada da política do Makai? Se o seu reino se intrometer na política legitima do País de Gelo, as koorimes poderão pedir ajuda há um dos outros reinos. Mukuro ou, principalmente, Yomi podem querer comprar a briga das mulheres de gelo iniciando uma guerra. O torneio do makai foi vencido por um youkai insignificante por isso não houve guerra. Os três grandes reinos decidiram aceitar esse "rei"sem nenhuma briga, pois Enki não era ameaça para nenhum deles. Com Enki no comando o equilíbrio se restabeleceu mesmo sem Raizen. Mas os grandes reinos ainda estão a um passo da guerra. Qualquer coisa pode ser o estopim."

"Então o que podemos fazer? perguntou Kuwabara desanimado. Estava preocupado com a sua amada. Não queria ver Yukina sofrendo. Ele olhou para a Mestra Genkai. A velha sabia era sua ultima esperança."

"Eu não sei. Ela falou ao ver o olhar interrogativo de Kazuma. Eu não sou sabe tudo. Temos que pensar juntos e..."

Ela não consegui terminar o que estava falando. De repente uma luz brilhou na sala e três anciãs se materializaram.

"O que!?!? O templo não é protegido?!? Yusuke perguntou espantado ao ver as recém chegadas. Ao mesmo tempo já se preparava para a possível briga."

"Só contra energias hostis. Eu não sinto nenhum perigo emanando delas."

"Isso mesmo a mais velha entre elas falou. Nós não viemos aqui para brigar. Só estamos aqui para levar nossa compatriota."

"Vocês acham que vamos entregar Yukina para vocês? Kuwabara se equilibrou na sua pose de machão. Vão sonhando. Nós não vamos deixar que nenhum mau aconteça com ela"

"Nós não queremos Yukina. Quando uma criança impura nasce ela é jogada para fora de nossas terras. Yukina já está fora do País de Gelo e para nós não interessa mais. Só se ela voltasse seria julgada por ser uma criança impura."

"Então por que vocês estão aqui?"

"Nós viemos recobrar Hina antes que ela seja corrompida por vocês. A menina não deve sofre pelos pecados da mãe. Ela é uma compatriota e será bem cuidada pela gente."

"Não! Vocês não vão levar a minha irmã." Yukina falou com uma firmeza que ninguém sabia que ela tinha. "Ela vai ficar aqui até que Lui venha busca-la. Eu sei que de um jeito ou de outro minha mãe vai conseguir escapar."

"Não seja impertinente menina. Será melhor que Hina venha conosco. O julgamento de Lui é hoje a noite. Se Hina não vier com a gente poderá está perdendo a ultima chance de ver a mãe com vida."

"Eu vou com vocês. A menina falou timidamente entrando na sala. Assustada Hina tinha acompanhado toda a conversa escondida atrás da porta. Ela ficou muito apreensiva com a possibilidade de não poder nem mesmo se despedir da mãe."

"Hina não vá. Yukina falou assustada."

Já mais calma Hina caminhou para a sua irmã adotiva dando um forte abraço nela. "Eu tenho que ir neechan. Ela falou chamando Yukina de irmã pela primeira vez. "Eu tenho que ficar com a mamãe. Não sei nem mesmo porque vim aqui. Eu não devia ter te preocupado você desse jeito. A culpa não é sua, me desculpe por tudo, pelo meu ciúme.

A menina se separou da Yukina com uma certa relutância e foi se juntar as suas compatriotas.

"Eu estou pronta para ir."

"Então vamos. A líder das anciãs falou."

"Espere! Yukina falou. É verdade que o julgamento vai ser hoje."

"Sim! Novamente a mais velha das anciãs respondeu."

"Vai começar ao por do Sol. Completou uma outra."

"Mamãe me disse uma vez que os julgamentos são abertos para todas as Koorimes. Isso é verdade, não é? Perguntou Yukina."

"Não só aberto como obrigatório. Todas as koorimes têm que está presente. Elas podem dar a sua opinião ou atuar como testemunhas, no final todas formam o corpo de jurados."

"Então eu vou está lar também."

"Não você não pode! Hina se preocupou imediatamente. Se você for vai ser preza por ser uma criança impura. Eu não quero perder minha mãe e minha irmã de uma só vez."

"Não! Eu não vou ser preza. Enquanto o julgamento não acabar todo os outros problemas ficam suspenso. Se eu estiver lá talvez possa ajudar Lui ser absolvida. Eu não me preocupo com o que vai acontecer comigo depois."

"É verdade que durante o julgamento a sua situação ficará em suspenso, mas quando ele acabar será a sua vez. Por isso pense bem antes de tomar essa decisão. Nós abriremos um portal ao por do sol, se você decidir ir basta atravessa"lo para voltar ao País de Gelo. Mas agora temos que ir. Há muitos preparativos para o julgamento que devem ser feitos. A líder terminou a conversa e elas sumiram num facho de luz."

Yukina olhou para os seus amigos com um ar de determinação.

"Eu vou ao julgamento de minha mãe."

Continua

Próximo Capítulo – Encontro ao pôr-do-sol


End file.
